


Staining the Snow

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Murder, Tommy Centric (Tommy POV), Verbal Fight, first person POV, hmm yeah you have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: No, I- I was just angry! I didnotmean to kill him!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 33
Kudos: 40





	Staining the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's blood so have fun.

Techno had asked me to find a safe spot somewhere for his weapons. To keep me busy, he said. To get me out of the way.

Fair enough, but I hope he knows that he can't keep me out forever. 

I looked around the snowy landscape, asking myself mentally how  _ safe  _ safe really is. Like, if this man was smart, he'd just put them in his enderchest.

But hey, maybe it was full or something. I'm not one to assume.

Where would I put my more valuable possessions if my enderchest was full (which it is)? I'd probably just throw them in a chest under the walls of my house, but looking back now, maybe that isn't the safest thing to do. I mean, the last couple of places I put under the floorboards were discovered pretty quickly.

I think Techno's afraid that they're gonna come back and try to steal his weapons again. Personally, I think they'd figure out it's too big of a risk to take - I mean, Techno is  _ powerful -  _ but yknow, you do you.

How far away do you reckon Techno would let me bury these? As long as I remember where they are, it won't bother him, right?

I headed towards the direction of the swamp, planning to bury them underwater, maybe. In a chest, too, of course. It can't be too obvious. 

Besides, aren't pigs supposed to live in swamps or something? That's a fact, right? We're all about being factually correct in this household. 

I stopped, a little less than halfway there, dead in my tracks. I swore I saw something move.

"Just a sheep." I mumbled, trying to convince myself of it.

"That's rude." I jumped, the voice startling me as Tubbo stepped out behind a tree a couple meters in front of me.

I rolled my eyes, "What are  _ you _ doing here?" 

Tubbo put his hands up in front of his chest, in a surrender-like manner, and said "I don't want anything from you. I'm just passing through." 

I looked down at the weapons I was holding in my hands and looked back up at him, disbelieving, "Yeah? You're not here for  _ these _ ?"

He backed up a bit, shaking his head. It was almost as if he was scared of me, but why would  _ he  _ be scared of  _ me. _ I've never done anything to him.

"No. I'm  _ not. _ " He said sternly, not meeting my gaze. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, not sure what else to say but sure as hell not willing to let him pass. Not when he was just a couple chunks away from Techno's house. And who knows what he's planning to do there.

He looked up at me again, raising his eyebrows, "Are you gonna let me through?"

"No." 

Tubbo nodded.

What a thrilling exchange. 

We stood in silence, neither of us looking at each other but neither of us going on with our day. It was like we decided to pause time for dramatic effect, except the sun was still setting slowly and everything around us was still moving. I don't know why I didn't just walk past him - I don't know why he didn't just walk past me. I don't understand any of this, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna move.

"You never came to my party."

"Why does it  _ always _ come back to the  _ party? _ " Tubbo responded exhaustedly, "I've  _ told _ you already - I wasn't invited!"

"That's the excuse everyone uses!" I said back, my voice raising a bit, "But see the difference between  _ you  _ and them is that  _ you  _ never even  _ tried  _ to visit me!'

"We've had this conversation before Tommy!" I know that we've had this conversation before, but I didn't know what else I was supposed to say to him. Was I not supposed to say anything to him? - I found that hard to do. "I  _ did  _ visit you!"

I exhaled angrily and stomped my foot like a child. I  _ am _ a child, technically. I'm allowed to have temper tantrums. Who's gonna stop me? 

"You're a monster, you know that Tubbo?"

It seemed to hurt him less the second time, but he still stepped back and gasped a little. Not offended, hurt. 

"You don't even realize what you've become!" I continue yelling. I don't know how to stop. The sun is setting in the background. "You don't give a fuck about anyone in your country as long as you have the power!"

I stepped closer to him, intent on… looking more intimidating I guess? I don't know, it's just a thing people do in movies when arguments get too intense. "You don't give a fuck about  _ anyone!  _ You call them all your  _ friends  _ and you call them all your  _ people  _ but the moment they stop submitting to you you turn around and stab them!"

Tubbo backed up, shrinking his shoulders a bit. Maybe I was scaring him - maybe it was an act. Who cares either way? He brought this upon himself.

"You say you're not like Schlatt, but in reality you're  _ worse  _ than him.  _ 'The Butcher Army' _ ? What the  _ fuck  _ man?"

"Ok that- we were trying to be funny. It was a joke." He mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, like how I bet our  _ friendship  _ was a joke! Huh? Why did you even bother putting up with me if you were just going to throw me off a cliff in the end anyway?!"

He meant my eye. "It didn't have to be like this, Tommy. If you only listened…-"

"Yep." I cut him off, lowering my voice again, "If I had  _ listened  _ to _ you.  _ You just want to have control over  _ everyone." _

He looked down at the dirt. It was dark outside. Is time moving quickly or is this argument actually taking this long? "I'm sorry Tommy, I-" 

"Shut  _ up!"  _ I screamed, instinctively pulling out one of Techno's weapons and aiming it at him.

"W- _ woAh  _ Tommy, put- put that down." 

"You're not my parent. You're not my  _ president.  _ You're not my  _ friend."  _ I stepped closer to him again, a crossbow in my hand. "You can't tell me  _ what to do. _ "

"And you can't  _ kill me _ !"

I'm not gonna kill Tubbo.

"Yeah?! Says who?"

Don't you dare Tommy.

"Don't you dare Tommy."

I'm not gonna kill Tubbo. You know I'm not. I couldn't. 

"We killed Schlatt. We killed Wilbur. This is history repeating itself. We've established this." My voice sounded completely calm. The moon was directly over us in the sky.

I'm not gonna-

"Tommy I-"

My finger slipped.

Straight through Tubbo's throat. 

His eyes widened. He gasped. He stopped moving. He fell.

I wasn't supposed to kill Tubbo.

I just stared, wide-eyed, at the unconscious body in front of me, bleeding out onto the snow, staining it red. It'll melt and it'll be red as wine.

If you didn't see it, you would assume his neck had been chopped off - there was blood all around it. It almost didn't look attached anymore.

I could have probably saved him if I was quick enough. If I got some (a lot) of towels and some (a lot) of stitches. 

But I stared at him in horror. Complete and utter horror.

And screamed.

And ran.

I ran as far as my legs would take me, in any direction they were willing to go. I left my best friend in the middle of a snowy forest to bleed out on the snow and turn it wine red. Techno's crossbow beside him. It would be easy to trace the murder back to me.

_ Murder.  _ Damnit, I murdered the president. I murdered my best friend. He's gone and he's gone for good and he's not coming back and he's staining the snow.

I'll take full blame. I'll take all the blame for him. They'll come to my house, say, "We found this crossbow." and I'll say, "Yes, that was me. Lock me up or I'll cry but I'll cry either way - thank you for your time." 

I won't be able to get my discs back from prison but the discs are what started this to begin with. They probably don't have an enderchest or a jukebox in prison. They probably don't have a bench and a sunset in prison. They definitely don't have a Tubbo in prison.

Your Tubbo.

The compass is useless. Tubbo is dead, unconscious, bleeding out in the middle of a snow forest somewhere, staining the snow red.

I didn't even try to save him. I could've saved him. If I was quick enough. 

I could've sat by him while the last bit of life left his body, but instead I ran. Like I always do - I run. I can't even be the last thing he sees. He'll enter the afterlife with images of the moon hanging above him and mosquitos feasting on the snow that he had so graciously stained red for them.

Fucking hell…

I don't know where I am but the sun's coming up. I wish I had a bench. I wish I had a jukebox. I wish I had a Tubbo.

I lie down. I can't run anymore. The monsters are burning and I'll be safe on the ground by myself. 

I close my eyes but I can't, they're full of tears. The ground below my head slowly gets more and more saturated, stained with tears and  _ not  _ blood because I wasn't murdered - I'm the murder _ er. _

I don't know where I am but I'll wake up and I'll be home. Someone will find me or someone will look for me. I'll be wanted or I'll be discovered. Whichever comes first.

I'm sure it's not long 'til I see him again. 

There's no need to worry.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :<
> 
> dang i need to stop getting ideas in the shower. i just write about these guys dying over and over as if I have some purpose in life.
> 
> anyway. comment 😊


End file.
